Hydrocephalus is one of the most common and important neurosurgical conditions affecting both, children and adults. Hydrocephalus, meaning “water on the brain,” refers to the abnormal CSF accumulation in the brain. The excessive intracranial pressure resulting from hydrocephalus can lead to a number of significant symptoms ranging from headache to neurological dysfunction, coma, and death.
Cerebrospinal fluid is a clear, physiologic fluid that bathes the entire nervous system, including the brain and spinal cord. Cells of the choroid plexus present inside the brain ventricles produce CSF. In normal patients, cells within arachnoid granulations reabsorb CSF produced in the choroid plexus. Arachnoid granulations straddle the surface of the intracranial venous drainage system of the brain and reabsorb CSF present in the subarachnoid space into the venous system. Approximately 450 mL to 500 mL of CSF is produced and reabsorbed each day, enabling a steady state volume and pressure in the intracranial compartment of approximately 8-16 cm H2O. This reabsorption pathway has been dubbed the “third circulation,” because of its importance to the homeostasis of the central nervous system.
Hydrocephalus occurs most commonly from the impaired reabsorption of CSF, and in rare cases, from its overproduction. The condition of impaired reabsorption is referred to as communicating hydrocephalus. Hydrocephalus can also occur as a result of partial or complete occlusion of one of the CSF pathways, such as the cerebral aqueduct of Sylvius, which leads to a condition called obstructive hydrocephalus.
A positive pressure gradient between the intracranial pressure of the subarachnoid space and the blood pressure of the venous system may contribute to the natural absorption of CSF through arachnoid granulations. For example, in non-hydrocephalic individuals ICPs can range from about 6 cm H20 to about 20 cm H20. ICP greater than 20 cm H20 is considered pathological of hydrocephalus, although ICP in some forms of the disease can be lower than 20 cm H20. Venous blood pressure in the intracranial sinuses and jugular bulb and vein can range from about 4 cm H20 to about 11 cm H20 in non-hydrocephalic patients, and can be slightly elevated in diseased patients. While posture changes in patients, e.g., from supine to upright, affect ICP and venous pressures, the positive pressure gradient between ICP and venous pressure remains relatively constant. Momentary increases in venous pressure greater than ICP, however, can temporarily disturb this gradient, for example, during episodes of coughing, straining, or valsalva.
Normal pressure hydrocephalus (NPH) is one form of communicating hydrocephalus. NPH patients typically exhibit one or more symptoms of gait disturbance, dementia, and urinary incontinence, which can lead to misdiagnosis of the disease. Unlike other forms of communicating hydrocephalus, NPH patients may exhibit little or no increase in ICP. It is believed that the CSF-filled ventricles in the brain enlarge in NPH patients to accommodate the increased volume of CSF in the subarachnoid space. For example, while non-hydrocephalic patients typically have ICPs ranging from about 6 cm H20 to about 20 cm H20, ICPs in NPH patients can range from about 6 cm H20 to about 27 cm H20. It has been suggested that NPH is typically associated with normal intracranial pressures during the day and intermittently increased intracranial pressure at night.
Other conditions characterized by elevated intracranial pressure include pseudotumor cerebri (benign intracranial hypertension). The elevated ICP of pseudotumor cerebri causes symptoms similar to, but that are not, a brain tumor. Such symptoms can include headache, tinnitus, dizziness, blurred vision or vision loss, and nausea. While most common in obese women 20 to 40 years old, pseudotumor cerebri can affect patients in all age groups.
Prior art techniques for treating communicating hydrocephalus (and in some cases, pseudotumor cerebri) rely on ventriculoperitoneal shunts (“VPS” or “VP shunt” placement), a medical device design introduced more than 60 years ago. VPS placement involves an invasive surgical procedure performed under general anesthesia, typically resulting in hospitalization ranging from two to four days. The surgical procedure typically involves placement of a silicone catheter in the frontal horn of the lateral ventricle of the brain through a burr hole in the skull. The distal portion of the catheter leading from the lateral ventricle is then connected to a pressure or flow-regulated valve, which is placed under the scalp. A separate incision is then made through the abdomen, into the peritoneal cavity, into which the distal portion of a tubing catheter is placed. The catheter/valve assembly is then connected to the tubing catheter, which is tunneled subcutaneously from the neck to the abdomen.
VPS placement is a very common neurosurgical procedure, with estimates of 55,000-60,000 VPS placements occurring in the U.S. each year. While the placement of a VP shunt is typically well-tolerated by patients and technically straightforward for surgeons, VP shunts are subject to a high rate of failure in treated patients. Complications from VP shunt placement are common with a one-year failure rate of approximately 40% and a two-year shunt failure rate reported as high as 50%. Common complications include catheter obstruction, infection, over-drainage of CSF, and intra-ventricular hemorrhage. Among these complications, infection is one of the most serious, since infection rates in adults are reported between 1.6% and 16.7%. These VPS failures require “shunt revision” surgeries to repair/replace a portion or the entirety of the VP shunt system, with each of these revision surgeries carrying the same risk of general anesthesia, post-operative infection, and associated cost of hospitalization as the initial VPS placement; provided, however, that shunt infections often cost significantly more, e.g., about three to five times more, than the cost of the initial VP shunt placement. Often these infections require additional hospital stays where the proximal portion of the VPS is externalized and long-term antibiotic therapy is instituted. The rate of failure is a constant consideration by clinicians as they assess patients who may be candidates for VPS placement. Age, existing co-morbidities and other patient-specific factors are weighed against the likelihood of VP shunt failure that is virtually assured during the first 4-5 years following initial VP shunt placement.
Despite significant advances in biomedical technology, instrumentation, and medical devices, there has been little change in the design of basic VPS hardware since its introduction in 1952.